Across Time
by xTailsiex
Summary: When Kikyo falls into a new Era will she be able to open her heart again to a young blond haird man. Or will she return to her Era with a broken heart.....R and R Inuyasha x Gravitaion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yup I dont own Gravitation nor Inuyasha

* * *

In the Warring States Era of Japan near Kaede's village in the forest near the Bone eaters well some bush moved a bit and out came a young Priestess with long jet black hair tied back with a white bow, it was Kikyo she had been traveling for a few days now and was a little tired.

She walked over in front of the well and sat down Kikyo wasn't to sure where she was but the Priestess had a feeling that she was close to her home. She sighed and put her head back looking at the sky and thinking of corse about the one she loved Inuyasha, Kikyo then drifted into a deep sleep

Night had come yet Kikyo was still alseep. Untill a huge snake demon that had been watching her for several hours now crawled out of its hiding place and slowly over to Kikyo. It stopped in front of her then jumped up and opened its huge mouth with dripping fangs it was about to come down on her but Kikyo then awoke and jumped to her feet

'_A demon!_' she thought pulling out her bow and arrow then pointing it at the demon. The snake came at Kikyo and the Priestess backed up but she forgot the well was behind her and Kikyo's legs buckled and she fell into the well, the demon tried to go after her but...She vanished in a blink of an eye The demon stared in wonder for a moment then crawled off to look for something or someone else to eat.

_Present day Japan._

It's late and down pooring rain a car drives by a building speeding kicks up a puddle of water splashing onto a man with green eyes, blond hair wearing a purple fur coat, gloves and a hat that is none other then Tohma Seguchi. Who is now soaked he looked down at the black umbrella he was holding and thought _'What's the use...I'm already wet..._'

He carried the umbrella and started to walk threw the park in the down pooring rain. Tohma then started to think _'Ugh I don't know how this day can get any worse...Mika leaves me Shuichi falls down the stairs, and Eiri gets sick! Its just one thing after another now I'm soaking fucking wet a-_' His thoughts where cut off when he herd some one scream from an area of the park up on a hill

Tohma ran up the hill getting his shoes covered in mud, he finally got to the place where he herd the scream he looked threw a Rose bush pricking his finger on a thorn. Tohma finally got to the bottom of the bush and there was a young girl with jet black hair not tied back wearing a Priestess outfit, it was Kikyo.

Tohma stared at her in disbelief but was brought back by a loud crash of thunder. He picked her up and walked back to his home in the rain. He held Kikyo in his right arm and opened his door with his left hand then felt around for the light switch, he finally found it and switched it on. He sighed and took his mud covered shoes off Tohma was soaking wet

He walked into his living room and set Kikyo down on his white couch then covered her with a yellow blanket 'I need a bath...' Tohma whispered to himself. He walked into his bathroom turning the light on then took his cloths off and turned the shower on.

On the couch Kikyo opened her eyes quickly and jumped up then looked around 'Where am I?' she asked herself sitting on the couch she then herd a bell and a white kitten wearing a blue collar with a bell on it jumped up next to Kikyo rubbing agsent her soft wet skin. Kikyo looked at the kitten then reached over and petted it 'Heh cute' she mumbled

A bit later Tohma walked out wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and drying his hair with an orange towel. He walked into the living room and saw Kikyo petting the kitten

'Ah your awake' He said looking at Kikyo

'Who are you...?'

'Me? My name is Tohma Seguchi. Who are you miss?'

'I'm lady Kikyo'

'Lady Kikyo? Ah so your from a temple around here?'

'...No...I have no idea where am'

'You don't? Did you hit your head Lady Kikyo?'

'No...where am I?'

Tohma let out a sigh and said.

'You're in Tokyo Japan'

'What...year is this...'

Tohma blinked and stared at her.

'It's uh...March 23 2007'

Kikyo jumped from her seat and looked at Tohma

'Stop fooling with me demon this is the Warring States Era!'

Tohma stared at her blankly.

'Okay you did hit your head...because you're fucking insane'

'I'm not insane! I'm Priestess Lady Kikyo!'

Tohma stared at her still then another crash of lighting rang out the white kitten let out a huge meow and ran off. Leaving the Priestess face to face with the confused Blondie

* * *

_End of chapter one_


	2. Bad morning

_Authers note's: Eh...I did my best on this chapter also please enjoy every one_

_Disclaimer: I still dont own Gravition or Inuyasha_

_

* * *

_

_Creek, creek, _creek that was the sound of food steps walking back and forth on the wooden floor. The person walking was Tohma he was trying to put everything that this jet black haired woman named Kikyo had just told him, He stopped and looked at her then let out a huge sigh

'Okay, okay so your from Warring States Era and your a Priestess!?'

Kikyo looked at him with her brown eyes

'Yes that's right Mister Tohma...'

'Well I guess you can stay with me for the night I'm not to sure what to do with you...'

'I'll sleep on the couch. You seem busy...'

Tohma let out a sigh he took one last look at Kikyo just before walking back into his large room. He picked up the red blanket and got under then quickly fell asleep

_The next morning_

Kikyo opened her eyes and sat up she realized that her hair was still untied when it fell in her face. She sighed and looked around but could not find anything to tie her hair back. She stood up and started to walk down the hall Kikyo then herd light snoring she stopped and looked into Tohma's room and saw him still asleep hanging off the bed.

She shook her head and whispered to herself 'Moron...' but she couldn't help but feel a slight blush creep across her cold skin. Kikyo quickly shook her head and kept walking

Beep beep beep that was the sound of Tohma's alarm clock going off. He quickly woke up but fell out of bed just as fast he let out a huge moan grabbing the Alarm clock and throwing it agents the wall, it stopped making noise but he didn't seem to care if it was broke or not.

Tohma walked out into the kitchen and saw Kikyo opening draws and looking threw things he moaned again then rubbed his head

'What are you doing!?'

Kikyo jumped and turned to him

'Your the first person to ever spires me like that'

'Why cause your some ohhhh so magic Priestess?! Eh...I still think your nuts'

'Just because you just woke up doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!'

Tohma held his head and started to make himself Tea. Kikyo stared at him then sighed

'I hate not having my hair back where the hell are the bows in this damn place you call a home?'

'I-I don't know Mika took all her shit with her'

Kikyo slammed a draw shut and for some reason she was angry she looked at Tohma very pissed.

'Who is this Mika!?'

Tohma was about to take a sip of his herbal tea when he stopped and stared at her

'Uh...my wife but soon maybe my ex wife...'

'Oh...'

Kikyo turned around and walked into the living room. She saw the remote on the glass table among other junk and picked it up 'What is this?!'. She started pressing the bottons on the remote and it turned on the tv also making it flip threw the channels. This went on until Tohma walked out wearing a red shirt and black pants along with his normal fur jacket he grabbed the remote from her hand

'Man your a pain...'

Kikyo stared at him

'Your the pain in the ass here'

'If I leave you here your just gonna brake something. Your coming to work with me'

Kikyo stood there for a moment but ran after Tohma. She stared at the car for a moment Tohma sighed walked around and opened the car door for her 'Get in please' Kikyo got in and he closed the door for her

* * *

End of chapter two


End file.
